Failed Experiments
by Hailee Ormond
Summary: A man's soul trapped in an empty armor and a woman with unimaginable abilities. Both of them share a sorrowful and painful past. But what are their relationship with Orochimaru? KakashixOc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Arrival

Tsunade was sitting and was doing paperwork. She had her Sake beside her and was happy. Yes, **happy. **Shizune, her assistant and TonTon, Tsunade's pet backed away by this distgusted sight and her happy aura.

Jiraya, who arrived in Konoha for a rest, was making a weird face while watching his former teammate doing paperwork.

Even Kakashi, who was sitting on the windows sill and re-reading his book, looked up to see the Hokage.

The three of them went to the left corner, far away from her and whispered.

"Hey, Shizune! Why is Tsunade happy today?", asked Kakashi and Jiraya seriously.

"I don't know! When I came in, she was already happy.", answered Shizune hopeless.

They looked over to Tsunade. Then they imagined the how usually Tsunade would be. They looked back. Now they faced the corner again.

"There is definitely something wrong with her!", said Jiraya shocked.

"Could she possibly won a bet and got money?", asked Kakashi thoughtfully.

"But isn't Tsunade known of having terrible luck?", stated Shizune.

They nodded in agreement.

Before Jiraya could speak, he sensed two unknown and dangerous chakra coming toward the office. Everyone went silent. Even Tsunade stopped her paperwork and looked seriously at the door.

They could hear their steps. Jiraya stood beside Tsunade, Shizune in her usual spot and Kakashi beside Shizune. They tensed up as the unknown came closer. Suddenly Shizune fell down on her knees. She panted heavily and was shaking. Even TonTon ran away and hid behind Tsunade. They could feel the pressure of the unknown chakras. Then something happened. Tsunade was smiling and laughing. Jiraya looked at his crazy former teammate.

_Why is she laughing? Doesn't she feel their dangerous chakra?, _thought Jiraya.

The door opened with a bang. Everyone stood and ready to fight. The smoke slowly disappeared and revealed a man and a woman. While the man in black slowly came in, the woman disappeared as a white flash. Even the sannin couldn't see her properly. The woman was trying to kick Tsunade from above. But the Hokage blocked it at the right time.

"Long time no see, Mother.", greeted the woman and smiled. She jumped back and stood beside the man.

"I am sorry for her behavior, Mother.", apologized the man and bowed down.

"Now, look at you both. You've all grown up.", greeted Tsunade back and hugged them.

Jiraya, Kakashi and Shizune stood there and their face blank.

"MOTHER ?!", yelled all three.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?", asked Tsunade annoyed.

Jiraya fell on his knees, his face paled and was trying to remember what he did after he went out to drink with Tsunade. Tsunade knew what he was thinking of.

"No, Jiraya. They're not your kids.", said the Hokage disgusted.

He stood up immediately and smiled an awkward smile.

The Hokage went behind the desk and sat.

"So, Emi, Daiichi. What brings you here in Konoha? I thought that you wanted to stay with Toshiyuki-san in Kamigakure no Sato, Village Hidden Among the Gods."

Jiraya and Kakashi went wide-eyed.

"That what we thought. But three days ago, he called us and said that Konoha and Tsunade will be in trouble. And you know that Toshiyuki-sama's intuition are never wrong.", said Daiichi.

"Hmm. True. I will talk to him. Before I forgot, here"

Tsuande tossed them a key and a piece of paper. The woman caught it.

"Welcome to Konoha.", said Tsunade warmly.

"We're home, Mother.", said the siblings grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Naruto. Just my OCs.

I am sorry for the long delay. I had to study for school. And I am sorry for this short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emi and Daiichi went to the door and was ready to leave but Tsunade stopped them.

"Ah, before you go, Daiichi, make sure that your sister don't cause much trouble."

"Don't worry, Mother! Let's go, Dai-nii!", said Emi cheekily.

With that, they left.

"Tsunade, why are they calling you 'Mother' ?", asked Jiraya thoughtfully.

"It's because I raised them after they fled from hell."

Feeling the tension, Jiraya stopped to ask any more questions.

"Kakashi, I will put them into your care and your team for a while. Make sure they have everything they need. You may go now."

Kakashi nodded and left with a poof.

The sun was low and gave the sky colors of yellow, orange and red. The street markets were still lively as ever.  
Kakashi took out his book and slowly went home. While reading, he subconsciously imagined the scene with Tsunade's daughter as the female protagonist and him as the male protagonist. He read the scene repeatedly until he slowly realized what he was doing. Reading his perverted book plus having dirty thoughts with that woman made him ashamed. Aside from ashamed, he blushed hard. Real hard. His heart throbbed ten times faster than usual. Kakashi ran quickly into a small passageway to clear his head and to calm down.

_Calm down, Kakashi! That's not you! Forget everything from the past few hours and go home!_

He quickly jumped onto the roof and ran home. What he doesn't know was that Kakashi was being watched by a certain group of jonins.

"He he he. Kakashi is such an idiot. He doesn't know his feelings, does he?"

"Ohh! Such youth! Whoever that woman who caught his heart, I won't lose to him. That woman is mine!"

"Is it going to be alright?"

"Just watch. I feel it is going to be interesting."

"I hope that the woman is hot."

And an another day ended with the setting of the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do **Not **own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Emi! Wake up! We need to go shopping!", called Daiichi.

"I don't want to! Let me sleep!"

"It's already ten! Either you wake up or no breakfast!", commanded the older brother strictly.

Emi stood up from her bed in an instant and ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she stood in front of the door, dressed up with a hungry stomach and a cheeky smile.

Daiichi couldn't help but sigh how childish she was. But she rescued his life and he owed her one. He went down to the living room, took the money and went out with Emi following him.

They arrived in the main street. Although Emi couldn't stand shopping, she knew she had to go if she wants breakfast. Daiichi, however, was excited to go shopping. This was the result of playing the mother role for Emi.

Right at the moment they went in, most of the villagers gave them frightened and scornful looks. Emi noticed it and looked down. She saw her clothes were torn and stained with blood. The same was with Daiichi. She looked around to find a clothing store. As she found one, Emi took Daiichi's arm and dragged him away from the main street into an alley.

"Emi, where are we...?"

"In front of the clothing store."

"i know... but why here?"

"... Let's go in..."

"Hey, what's with the long pause?!"

They went in and couldn't believe their eyes. Inside the store was pink. Every little thing was pink. Emi felt nauseous and almost puked.

"I am coming!", said a high-pitched voice.

The shop owner's voice came from the door behind the counter. They could hear the clicking of high heels. Strong perfume was in the air.

The sibling stood in front of the counter and looked at the door with curiosity. The door opened with a slam and revealed a man in tight black pants and a somehow-revealing shirt. His long blonde hair was shining bright and his was full of makeup. His mustache was big.

"I am Michiko. Can I help you?", asked the owner in the same high-pitched voice.

"Ahh … w-we would like to b-buy some c-clothes.", said Daiichi while slowly backing away.

"Yes, what kind of clothes?"

"Ninja clothes or fighting clothes."

Michiko thought about it for a while. Suddenly, he ran across the shop, grabbed some clothes and put them in two changing rooms. Then he shove Emi in the left room and Daiichi in the right one.

Emi was the first one to finish.

"Oh my! How beautiful!", yelled Michiko.

Emi wore a white long-sleeved cheongsam with red piping and cherry blossom patterns, black cargo pants, fingerless gloves and ninja shoes. Her headband was around her neck. Her long light red hair was bound together to a ponytail and her long bangs framed her face.

"R-Really? Thank you.", she blushed.

Next was Daiichi.

"Oh My! How Handsome!", screamed Michiko like a fangirl.

Daiichi wore a black shirt with red piping, black cargo pants and ninja shoes. Over them he wore a back coat. His face was covered with a mask and his dark blue hair was styled in an untidy manner. The headband was also around his neck.

Emi was stunned. Everything he wore concealed his metal body and it seems that nobody noticed it.

They thanked him and went to the main streets. The villagers gave them curious looks. Especially the women. Every women eyes landed on Daiichi.

They continued shopping and went home.

"Daii-nii ! I am hungry! Since we bought these clothes, every women followed you and we couldn't even eat breakfast!", said Emi angrily.

"Calm down, Emi. I'll cook for us right away.", said Daiichi calmly.

While they sorted out things for the house, when Emi felt a presence nearby and stopped. The older brother also felt it and looked around. Then, someone knocked on the window with a hard object.


End file.
